


Wake Me From This Neverending Dream

by Fanficprincess05



Series: We Are Family [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Nightmares, has such a terrible past, poor Rocket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficprincess05/pseuds/Fanficprincess05
Summary: The four times Peter helped save Rocket, and the one time Rocket returned the favor.





	Wake Me From This Neverending Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaand here's part four!
> 
> For some reason, my brain is really struggling with tense these days. I'm writing them all as if in the present tense, sorry if it sounds weird. I'm going to just try not to overthink the next part soo.....here's hoping it will turn out fine!  
> Thank you all for your love on my GOTG fics, it's actually quite shocking to me!!!! <3

The pain wouldn’t stop coming.

Random strangers, circling him, their taunts and name-calling piercing through his heart. _Vermin. Rodent. Scum. You should die. You should never have been created._ The stabs, the pokes, the prods, the burns, the shots – all creating a physical wound so painful, Rocket was not able to move.

He cowered in the middle of the crowd, Hoping for someone to come and save him but finding no savior amidst the crowd. Tears falling down his cheeks, he silently prayed from someone to help, or that the planet would just swallow him whole. Suddenly the crowd went wild and Rocket hazarded a glance to see what all of the commotion was about. He let out a gasp of pleasure for standing before him were his friends – Peter, Drax, Gamora and Groot! They were here to save him!

Pulling his aching body up to go and see them, the shock coursed through his soul as he flew backwards, slamming against the pavement. Cheers erupted and as Rocket looked up he noticed Drax, large bat in hand, holding it up in victory.

“Drax? What gives..” Rocket continued, but was silenced as Gamora drew her sword and cut through his leg, the screams emitted from the little raccoon heard across the planet.

Feeling Groot wrap branches around his body, Rocket let out a sob as he was slammed repeatedly on the ground, new bones breaking with each hit. Lying in a heap on the ground, he struggled to look up, seeing the four of them surrounding him, Peter holding a gun up to his head.

“I thought..we were family…” he whispered, body failing him. The laughs of his friends pierced his ears.

“You are no family of mine, rodent!” Drax said, giving him a kick.

“You are vermin, and nobody would ever wish to have you as their family!” Gamora yelled, the next in line to kick him.

“I AM GROOT!” yelled the tree, also kicking him. _I wish we had never even met._

Rocket whimpered one last time as he saw Peter close in on him.

“Peter…please…”

“I’ve been waiting to do this for a very long time,” was all he said, shooting Rocket in the head and making everything go black.

***

The sudden whir of the breathing machine could be heard to his right, on his left the whispers of a group of humans. The sharp smells of different substances burned his nose, causing him to choke and sputter, but the effort was hard as he realized his mouth was covered by a leather muzzle. Panicking, he tried to escape but found he couldn’t – his limbs were tied down to the table. His breath coming in ragged gasps, he turned to his left and found the group of people coming towards him, masks on and tools at the ready, a look a menace and curiosity on their faces. The buzz of a handheld saw ringing in his ears, the maniacal laughing of the group surrounding him was the last thing he heard before blinding pain concealed all of his senses, the saw digging deep into his chest and his screams deafening.

****

“Rocket! ROCKET! It’s okay, you’re safe, it’s me, Peter!! Come on buddy, snap out of it!” Suddenly Rocket realizes that he is screaming at the top of his lungs, the thoughts in his head merely nightmares and the table under him actually a soft and comfortable bed. He is sweating profusely, his eyes dilated and his fur standing on end, Peter’s pleas in his ears muffled and incomprehensible. Gasping for air, he is shaken back to reality by Peter’s hands on his shoulders, his eyes piercing through Rocket’s soul, right down to the heart that he knows exists but pretends doesn’t.

“Come on, buddy, say something to me,” Peter asks, his eyes filled with worry and concern for his friend. Finally Rocket’s senses come back down and he shudders, a sob escaping his lips unwillingly.

“Peter?” He says pathetically, scolding himself inside for his show of weakness in public. Peter nods, motioning to Gamora and Drax to go continue flying the ship and let him take care of this. Rocket thanks Peter internally – he knows how embarrassed the raccoon must feel and doesn’t need an audience. Gamora and Drax shoot him a look of sympathy and concern, grabbing Groot despite his pleas and heading back upstairs. By now Rocket’s gasps have slowed, his body coming down from its high and fatigue overtaking him again.

“I’m sorry, Peter. Must’ve  been a nightmare,” Rocket says carefully, trying not to give away his current fear and racing heart.

“No shit,” Peter chuckles and Rocket scoffs at his comment. Sitting down next to Rocket, they both stare out the window into space, a moment of silence passing between them. Suddenly Peter turns to Rocket, a look of curiosity on his face.

“What was it about?” Peter questions, and Rocket looks away.

“It don’t matter; it’s over now, ain’t it?” Rocket says, but the question sounds unsure on his part. Peter considers his friend carefully. Seeing the trembling paws and the darting eyes, Peter sighs heavily.

“It’s not over, is it?” He questions softly, causing Rocket to look up to him with wide eyes. Seeing the sincerity in Peter’s face and his willingness to help overwhelming Rocket’s secrecy, Rocket sighs shakily, leaning his head on Peter’s arm much to Peter’s silent shock.

‘It’ll never be over,” he whispers, a tear falling down his cheek. Peter could feel his heart jump at this sudden change in Rocket’s tone – usually the raccoon is closed in, not revealing any emotion that wasn’t revenge, anger or exhilaration. Seizing the opportunity to help his friend, Peter continues to stare forward, waiting for Rocket to continue answering, not sure if he actually will. Peter is thrilled when the former occurs.

“Why do you guys stay? Does anybody really care?” He whispers, his tone laced with self-pity and loathing.

“Hey! Enough with that!” Peter shocks himself by getting up and grabbing Rocket by the shoulders, Rocket’s eyes wide with surprise.

“You’re my family, Rocket. Ain’t nothing going to change that. Sure, we might fight and hate each other sometimes…I mean, you’re a huge pain in my ass on occasion..” he drifts off, shaking his head to get back to the point. “But you’re my best friend, and I couldn’t have gotten through all of these events without you. None of us could,” he adds, motioning to the group upstairs. “And besides, look at you! You’re smart and you’re cool and everyone knows there is nobody like you,” he smiles, but the smile falters at the look on Rocket’s face.

“Then why did they keep tryna change me? Why do they continue to try?” He whispers softly, and the room goes silent. Finally, Peter understands what the nightmares were about, and getting up he engulfs his furry friend in a large hug. Instead of pushing him away, Rocket lays limp in his arms, not knowing how to reciprocate but reveling in the affection. Putting Rocket back on the bed, Peter smiles.

“Forget those assholes, Rocket. They don’t know just what you are and what you’re capable of. _We_ do.” Peter looks at Rocket, and can see a realization creeping up on the raccoon’s face.

“I think I might actually care, Peter. About you guys,” he points to Peter and to the group upstairs, his eyes shining and his tone serious. “But caring ain’t ever gotten me anywhere before,” he whispers, but Peter shakes his head.

“It’s different this time, Rocket. You’re where you belong now,” he stood up, “and you’ll always belong here.” The last comment causes a smile to creep up on Rocket’s features. He lay back down in bed, closing his eyes, and Peter turns off the lights.

“Ya think so?” Rocket asks, hope now lacing his tone. Peter grins at him.

“I know so,” he says, and the sadness in the room has suddenly lifted. Rocket looks at Peter and smiles at him, words unsaid but definitely felt.

“Will you be okay now?” Peter says in concern.

“Will ya be upstairs waiting for when I wake up?” Rocket questions seriously.

“We’ll never leave you behind,” Peter says, and he truly means it.

“Then I’ll be fine,” Rocket smiles sincerely. “But Peter?” He questions again, causing Peter to come back into the room.

“What’s wrong, Rocket?” He asks.

“Promise me that one day, we can go back and blow the place up,” Rocket whispers, and Peter laughs.

“That sounds like a good idea to me,” Peter says, closing the lights once more. Rocket closes his eyes, falling back asleep.

And for the first time in a long time, he doesn’t dream of torture and pain. Rather, he dreams of the galaxy, and the family he gets to share it with.


End file.
